Pears
by thatfantasyworldofmine
Summary: Part Four in "The Tyler Family" series. The Doctor skips out on the baby shower so Rose treats him to a game of his own. FLUFF.


"Thanks for coming Martha, and for the shirts! He'll love them." Rose smiled as she showed her last guest to the door, wearily leaning against the doorframe.

"You're sure you don't want any help cleaning up...?" Martha checked for the third time, eying the aftermath of a baby food game cluttered around the kitchen table.

"Nah don't worry about it, I'll get the Doctor to give me a hand," she assured her and hugged her goodbye. Martha grinned.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be keen," she laughed. "See you later then." Martha waved and headed out the door. Rose raised her hand in farewell and the door clicked shut. She sighed again, catching sight of the same mess Martha had noticed. She gathered up most of the bowls holding different mushed up foods; some were legitimate baby foods but others... well, a few of her guests had been good-naturedly horrified by what they actually were. Rose perked up as she heard the front door click; the Doctor was home.

"Baby showers," he mused to himself, eying the mess of dishes cluttering the sitting room. "I am so glad I missed this," he called, gathering up the last few dishes and bringing them into the kitchen, kissing her on the cheek in greeting. "Why's this one green?" he asked, holding up a small bowl and screwing up his nose. Rose laughed out loud, and took the bowls from him, setting them down on the counter top in a row.

"I'm not letting you get off that easy, Doctor," she teased, seizing the blindfold and wrapping it around his eyes. She tied it tight and waved in front of his face. "Can you see?"

A cheeky grin appeared on his face as he experimentally stretched out a hand, it landing over her lips. She kissed his fingers quickly. "Good. Now tell me, what's this?" Rose grabbed a teaspoon and scooped a bit of mashed banana out of a bowl, sticking it in his mouth. He flinched, not having any idea what to expect, then his face lit up.

"Bananas! I love bananas," he said gleefully, blindly reaching out for her and curling his arms around her waist.

"Oi, not finished yet!" she said, swatting him away. "Next, try this." She scooped out a bit of mushed carrot and potato and probed his closed lips with the spoon. "Open up, come on!"

The Doctor hesitantly opened his mouth and tasted the mush, nodding his approval.

"Carrots and... potato?" he said, his voice curling the end of his sentence into needing confirmation. She sighed dramatically.

"Right again, Doctor. You think you're so impressive," she quipped, setting up the next spoonful. She had to stifle a giggle at what she was going to feed him next.

"I am so impressive!" he protested around his mouthful of mushed food. The Doctor swallowed, grinning. "This game's not so bad; who woulda thought baby food tastes so good?"

"You'll definitely get this one then," Rose said, stifling a laugh and lifting the spoon up. His wandering hand found hers, guiding it up and he ate the smushed food almost eagerly.

"This one-" He stopped. A revolted look appeared on his face, and with one swipe he whipped off the blindfold, looking Rose dead in the eyes in horror. "Rose Tyler," he said slowly, trying to not taste the most horrendous substance sitting on his tongue. "Please tell me this is not what I think it is. _Please_."

Rose's face immediately turned innocent and she blinked up at him.

"D'you not like it?" she asked, wide eyed with a teasing tongue-in-teeth smile. The Doctor took hold of his cheekily giggling wife's shoulders and moved her to the side. He spat in the gooey green mess into the sink, and Rose burst into laughter at the expression on his face. "Look at you, the Oncoming Sulk," she chuckled, and tauntingly held out another spoonful. "D'you want any more?"

"Rose Tyler," he gasped again, after rinsing his mouth out with a glass of water. "Did you just feed me _mushed pears_? Pears? Honestly, they are the most vile thing to ever exist; I don't know how you can stomach them, I really don't." He shook his head, a disgusted look finding its way back onto his face. Rose laughed again, sidling up to him and planting a kiss on his cheek. He started talking again: "I mean it, Rose, if you ever try to feed our son pears, I will-" She silenced him with a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Oh for goodness' sake, settle down, you big baby. I promise; no pears for Jack." Rose nudged him on the arm with a smile and turned back to the dishes. The Doctor seized the bowl containing the mushed pears and leaning past a bemused looking Rose, shoved it out the window. "Doctor-!"

He gave her a serious look, but his eyes sparkled. "No pears."


End file.
